


Awkward Christmas parties suck

by animeflower317



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Asexual Character, Brotherly Affection, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Drunken Flirting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Panic Attacks, Protective Older Brothers, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeflower317/pseuds/animeflower317
Summary: Chase has never liked parties. He's only here because Marvin insisted and Anti promised to come with him. But then the man behind him starts saying things and he tells himself he can take it. Until he can't.
Kudos: 23





	Awkward Christmas parties suck

**Author's Note:**

> Not as bad as it sounds. I promise. This is a Christmas story. Idk. Enjoy.

He's always hated the idea of parties. The thought of having to be cramped in a small room with people he barely knows is enough to terrify him. So then why is he here? Well because no one can say no to Marvin. It's a fact. It's not like he's alone this time. Anti stands beside him in all his emo glory. Holding little angel shaped cookies that don't match him at all. The sight would be funny, if Chase wasn't about to puke. Honestly. He swallows the panic surging inside as the door opens and Marvin ushers them in. 

The smiling magician takes the cookies from Anti and nudges them twards the crowd. His mind plays a mantra of affirmations. He can do this..... right? Maybe he shouldn't be here. Right. Maybe Anti and Marv won't miss him. It would be so easy to sneak away and--A hand on his shoulder startles him out of his thoughts. He looks up, expecting it to be Anti. No such luck. A man who reeks of stale alcohol (and maybe weed) is currently invading his personal space. 

He shudders and takes a deep breath. "H-hello." "What do we have here?" The man's voice is garbled and slurred accompanied by breath like a dragon's. "W-wha--" "What you doing sweetheart? Wanna have some fun?" "No." The man inches closer as the hand on Chase's shoulder slides lower. "Why not? You scared?" Yes. Yes he's terrified out of his mind. The man and his offer disgust him. The idea of that type of "fun" makes him want to vomit.

The hand, now on his back, goads him foreward. "Come on baby. A handsome little angel like you shouldn't be alone." Then this man is surely the devil. Chase scans the area for any sign of Anti or Marv. None. The panic is rising in his throat again. Maybe he can just tell the bastard to feck off. That he's not going to do anything. He feels the hand away from him and manages a "no thanks". He starts to walk away as the man looks on in dejection. But then he feels the hand on his arse. He shudders in absolute revulsion. "You like that angel? I'm just getting started!" Oh nonononononononono. He's firmly pulled face-face with the demon of a man. "G-get off me." "Much better hunh angel..." The hand tries to go somewhere it really shouldn't. He screams internally. The uncontainable panic rushes to the surface. His breathing gets shallower.

The man is too close too close too close too close. He tries to wriggle away, but the man doesn't give up. He feels like he's burning from the inside out and his ability to take in air is rapidly decreasing. Tears bite his eyes. He tries to pull away again and finds himself pinned to the wall. The panic attack is well past the point of no return. He kicks the man in the shin and tries to book it. But the man catches him by the waist, whispering vile things in his ear. It's too much. Chase lets out a strangled sob. 

Then suddenly, the hands let go and Chase runs to the bathroom. (Only later does he find out that Anti KO'd the man) He sits in a stall with his eyes screwed shut. Why? Why today? His breaths come faster now, almost non-existent. Not good. Arms wrap around his waist again. He panics at the feeling of confinement. Then a familiar static washes over him. Anti. That lessens his hyperventilation. "Breathe Chase. In and out in and out. Focus on me. Focus on my presence." It's not hard for Anti to calm him down. It never has been. Anti is... comfortable and warm. At least, Anti is to him. The others don't quite understand yet. Anti continues to hold him until he feels like he's not dying. 

They don't leave the bathroom for at least an hour. He's calmed down as much as he can right now. He hugs his older brother and takes a deep breath. And slams the door open...into Marvin's face by pure accident. Anti busts out laughing as the magician holds his now bloodied nose. Marvin smiles as Anti hands him a tissue. Then Chase can't contain his laughter anymore. It bubbles over and out. Then everyone follows his example. In the end, the party wasn't bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. (?) Wtf even is this?


End file.
